Hiro Shinozawa
Biography Hiro Shinozawa (Japanese: 篠沢ヒロ, Shinozawa Hiro) (June 25, 1923 - July 4, 1945) is an Imperial Japanese Army soldier and POW, he died of starvation and refeeding syndrome at an Allied prison camp in Shanghai, Republic of China (PRC Today) because they wouldn't give them any food until July 4th, which he ate the loaf he was given, despite his dislike of baked bread, had horrible stomach pains and died, just a month after his 22nd birthday, he was captured in June and died a month later and the young leader of the Kuro Unit, he is buried underneath the former Shinozawa family holiday house alongside his wife, Meimei/Meiko, brother in law Huizong/Hideki, and daughter Jiao/Jiko Appearance Hiro is a man of below average weight and below average height, he wore an Imperial Japanese Army uniform, he also wore a pair of glasses and has a slight moustache Before his death, he is more thinner and his ribs are seen slightly due to malnutrition, his uniform is torn and the jacket is open, his glasses are taken as they were confiscated and were only put on his corpse, his hair is also more dirty and messier As a ghost his uniform is tattered He is described by American soldiers. "A young Japanese man, he is wearing pince-nez glasses, he has a pale, youthful face, we were expecting a tough, brutal foe, but we got a timid, humble young man, he wears the uniform, he was shaking heavily, he didn't want us near him, he resembled Emperor Hirohito a lot and is very insecure about it." Personality He was honourable, yet hated the sight of corpses, he was painfully shy and he could speak Japanese and Chinese perfectly due to him in Taiwan, he is also a loving husband and father, he loves his Taiwanese wife Meimei/Meiko more than anything, and his only daughter Jiao/Jiko, he also loves his teammates and the Team Terrific 10 for helping him and his family find peace, he is also ridiculed due to his resemblance to WWII Allied cartoon Japanese stereotypes. History Hiro Shinozawa was born in Hiroshima, Japan. He was born with severe blindness, he had bump into things. In Supernanny: The Theory Animated Quotes (Did you really f***ing think I liked listen to my stomach growl everytime I tried to sleep, I was so d***ed hungry I stuffed my face with food during captivity until I was caught, then they handcuffed me to the walls to stop me from eating after they saw my extremely slightly bloated stomach, my pain from hurting from being full to bursting and heard me say "heh, heh, I'm stuffed", I then died on July 4th from starvation after they decided to leave me, I was thinner than I was, I couldn't sleep too, due to the constant growling of my stomach, one of the soldiers finally given be something, but starving for a very long period of time resulted in refeeding syndrome mixed with starvation, I died in the early hours of American Independence Day, I then never woke up on the 4th of July, the captors tried water, and nothing worked, I was dead) ~ Hiro telling his story (Oh no, oh no, I don't hate the Taiwanese, my wife is Taiwanese, but I taught her to speak and act Japanese in public or when someone was visiting us, Meimei, or Meiko, she could only speak Taiwanese when we were alone, but the Kuro Unit decided not to force her into sexual slavery, because she was kind to them, and she was close with Tokiko and Yuuya, she was a very gentle woman, she only times she could act like her normal nationality when we were alone) ~ Hiro explaining that he doesn't hate the Taiwanese. (That wasn't nice from ya, Samuel-kun) ~ Hiro to Samuel on WWII American cartoon Japanese stereotypes. (Okay then, I had a very horrible childhood, My dad was a drunk and hit me and decided who I married, my mother was a medic working 24/7, when he found out about the wedding between me and Meimei, he hit me a couple of times, he was planning on making me marry this annoying Japanese chick, she was about 30, when my mom found out, she divorced him) ~ Hiro's childhood (This is my brother in law, Hideki, like Meiko, he's from Taiwan, he likes anime girls, especially moe, and watermelon, he's annoying) ~ Hiro introducing his brother in law Huizong/Hideki (Call me that again and I'm gonna flip!) ~ Hiro to Samuel after saying that he looked like a Japanese WWII stereotype. (I wasn't captured by the enemy, I was abducted and kidnapped by Jonathan Woods and his cronies, they starved me, beat me, I usually don't like American cuisine, but I was starving, I hated it, I suffered stabbing, my cap star symbol was sliced off, my toenails on my one of my foot were cut off, Eric helped me deal with the pain, he was known as "Ojisan-Eric-san" By Japanese kids and soldiers in POW captivity due to his kindly behaviour, he was give out onigiri and sweets to starving Japanese children, and he, while a POW guard, I would be respectful and do what he said, I heard that Japanese POW camps are pretty inhumane, but I got used to it, he was working in an American POW camp, Don't know how, but, he treated the Japanese with respect and he actually understand what I said to him, yes, he used to work at the camp I was held captive, I was shocked and amazed, he greeted soldiers and officers, who were amazed and confused, I called my colleagues over and said "Look, this one understands what we are saying!" He told us in Japanese that he was taught while in high school and what he said was that he wasn't trying to surrender, but to talk to Ryou-san, for the first time, I called him "honourable", I didn't get punished and allowed him to escape, I reported him missing, but I told him he must stay in Taiwan to keep a low identity) ~ Hiro telling his kidnapping and Eric Pakton (Enlightened Peace? More like War! Sigh, I got mistaken for Shōwa Tenno so many times that in the war in Taiwan, I became a professional Emperor Hirohito lookalike, in China, I get yelled at, in Taiwan, people looked amazed and confused, in Korea, same thing, in Japan, they are like "What?! His Majesty lives!" while people just look at me, the glasses, the hair parted to the side, the moustache, I turn into the Emperor, people just look at me, in China and Korea, I kinda wear a face veil like those Muslim chicks, so people don't freak out so I hide my face, I also wear kind goth-emo styled-clothes that Satoru has, guess what? They fit me!) ~ Hiro explaining his Emperor Hirohito-like appearance (One time when me and my family were alive, my brother in law was starving, for how long, 4 DAYS!, He was locked in a room as punishment, I don't remember what he did, but when his punishment was over, I asked him how he was feeling, he managed to say "Hungry....." very weakly, I blasted the officers who done that, Jiko constantly asked the officers and soldiers were her uncle was, they never answered the child, he ate nikuman that I gave him, sometimes, the officers can be idiots) ~ Hiro about his brother in law and fellow officers. (I wasn't in Nanking in 1937-38, I was in Taipei the whole time, hanging out with Meiko and Hideki, Partying, my mom came with me, it was all, F*** YEAH!, ain't no party like a Taiwan party!) ~ Hiro's response if he was in the Nanking massacre. (Teleportation and ESP are dangerous, but the 8-year old Chinese boy ghost is the only one possessing these powers, he killed many GBS teachers using these abilities, eyes exploding, and brains exploding) (When I was in that h***hole in Shanghai, They forced me into slave labour, didn't get any food, and if I didn't do any work, it was just horrible, I was given the most horrible punishments ever by Jonathan, other soldiers begged him to stop, One soldier died after being shot when giving me food, and that f***er made me even more hungrier, he shoved it into his mouth, I lost 55 pounds from my own body weight, I weighed 3 stone, I weighed 21 instead of the usual 46, I couldn't walk, from it, on July 4th, I saw that Eric came in, no one was around, he offered me bread, undid the cuffs, I shoved it all in, but my stomach hurt after eating it, my last words were "I wish I haven't eaten that too fast, my stomach hurts!" before dying in his arms, I was still in my IJA uniform, he brought my body outside, he called my brother in law and wife, I didn't see Jiao, she was with Mingzhui, he told them I died of refeeding syndrome and starvation, I was buried a month later, my body was kept below tempature in Hiroshima, then the bomb dropped, I'm happy I get to be with my family again, I ate the fruit quite quickly, I looked the same before I starved to death ~ Hiro telling when he was in Shanghai. (Huizong is actually very ticklish, when he was having his tattoos done, he was laughing the whole way through, he said "STOP! THAT TICKLES!", I done it on him when we were alone, zerbert on abdomen, squealing with laughter, actually, he's also popular with ladies, especially Another Beatrix, she finds him to be the sexiest Taiwanese man ever ~ Hiro on his brother in law. (Huizong, one time, he went through an entire day at an Imperial Japanese Army base without eating, anything, my wife was originally gonna buy food for him, but she found out there wasn't enough for me and him, she was short by 60 yen for Huizong's meal, so, while I actually got something, my brother in law starved, and worse, It was snowing, and sometimes, the heating doesn't f***ing work, so my brother in law was cold, aswell as starving, he tried to eat bed stuffing, then Junichi-san said "Hideki-kun, if you're that hungry, go to a sushi restaurant" one of their colonels got him to stop, "Second Lieutenant Shinozawa! What are you doing?", "I'm f***in' starving", then he said "Why didn't you say so?", "Okay, my sister, remember how she buys me and Hiro's meals, yes? she didn't have enough for mine, she was 60 yen short, on mine, then he said "We had snacks, why didn't you eat those?", then he got up and ate the snacks) (Me and the Kuro Unit, and my family and Ryou's, Dietrich, Antonino, aswell as their family, we behaved like a street gang in WWII, They would come over from their respective countries and we would hang out behind POW camps, Awesome, Cho, he would show up, even if we didn't tell him we were going, we were going to a POW camp, and he showed up, just annoying the officers, guards, and soldiers around him, the guards hated him, Jiko hated him even more than I did, she hated him with all her soul, even more than her own uncle) ~ Hiro on his friends. (One time, me and wife danced in an IJA base for a party, we went to Taiwan a lot, I went during the Nanking Massacre so I didn't have to deal with it, and I didn't join until I was about 18, I was born in 1923, So I was 16 when that s*** happened, my brother in law joined when he was 19, he was rather cruel handling Chinese POWs and they named him Red Spider, which would later evolve into his Starscream nickname) (My brother in law was the 125th heir of his family name, he is very, very young and also very naïve, yet so d***ed annoying, his fathers generally controls him, he was around 20 when his father died, and he is his family's youngest heir) (My brother in law, when we met Eric-san back in 1940, he taught us some slang words, and Huizong had no idea what "ticklish" meant, so, Eric decided to demonstrated on his feet, Huizong started giggling and burst into a fit of laughter, begging him to stop, and he told me he didn't knew he was ticklish, since Eric-san was holding his right foot, he then went up to his stomach and chest when he stopped, Huizong whispered "Never again" in Mandarin, he was sweating from laughing too hard, the other officers used this sometimes against him, if he didn't do whatever the f***ed in the a** we told him, they would tickle him until he gives in, I keep it a secret from Meimei and Jiko, hilarious, it's so true, one time, a USA POW's hand rubbed against his abdomen and he began laughing he looked at him and his face went stern to the POW dude, and he just walked away, then they heard a yell "Red Spider of Taiwan's ticklish!", and that's why he went home earlier) (Me and my squadmates represent a war crime committed by Japan, Huizong represents Unit 731, but I attended demonstrations with my family, as well as him, horrifying as h***!) (It's not in my honor code to rape anyone, soldier, civilian, no one, it was usually Huizong that raped women, but he didn't do it very often, in the Zhonghua Blood Massacre, only 4 women were raped by him) (When I was captured, they handcuffed my hands and feet and put me in a prison cell, They done it until I stuffed myself, then they handcuffed me to a all by my feet behind me to stop me from moving, I never got any diseases, but, I starved, any US soldier that tried giving me food was shot, and they threw it away or ate it, Jonathan was discharged when US generals found me dead, they said "How could you do that! You promised us to let him out after Japan surrendered!") (In Japanese tradition, you cremate the dead, But I never got cremated, I rotted away with Huizong, Meimei and Jiao, my corpse was badly damaged and it looked like I died on impact) (When I died, Jonathan got discharged for allowing me to die of starvation, His superior found me dead 2 days later, Um, when I got captured, and after a week, my legs were hurting, my stomach was cramping from hunger, and I felt myself passing out at any moment, when Jonathan decided to reduce my rations when I got captured I said "No....food...." in Japanese before fainting) (When I was in that h***hole, After a month, 3 days before death, I looked too frail to be fighting US soldiers, My stomach kept gnawing at me, felt like my internal organs were going to die on me, I lost a ton of weight, I could count my own ribs, I was so hungry, when I gorged myself, They forced me to eat salt until I vomited it all out, And they handcuffed my arms to a wall, they were chained-like handcuffs and my stomach kept gurgling, I punched it and tried to block off the noise, but, it caught the attention of a Chinese guard, then he told, I could understand Mandarin, he said "You should go get him something to eat", and Jonathan said "No food for Japs", and when did my stomach decided to voice my lack of nourishment I said "I don't have anything", "I know you're hungry, but that f***ers won't let me eat!" or shushed, to this day, I still can't eat bread without thinking of 4th July 1945) (Since Japanese soldiers were poorly rations and had no field kitchens, Huizong actually stole food from the opposite team, but, he accidentally ate uncooked beef stew and vomited, he had salmonellosis for a few days, but managed to recover, but, when he stole cream cheese and a bagel, again, since he was starved for at least 2 months, we had fears he wouldn't handle the high-fat content, but, we decided to give him a bland diet and asked him to eat slowly, and he nodded) (Look, I'm starving and thirsty Jonathan, I have not slept all night for f***'s sake!) ~ Hiro to Jonathan a day after being abducted. (Before you accuse me, I was not at Nanking, I never actually visited it and refused, I refused to beat POWs because Ryou-san threatened he will never talk to me again if he catches me beating them up, so, I was barely at POW camps, It was mostly Huizong and Shoichi, but they left in 1944 due to a bombing raid, I got married in Bataan, because I found the Phillipines beautiful and wanted to get married, I got married 7 miles west of the camp they were going to held at in a private ceremony, my brother-in-law was, but, he couldn't beat the POWs due to a bad wrist and had a limp, Shoichi caught gastroenteritis from a Filipino POW the days they done it, he threw up so much he refused to eat, the others were in different parts of the South East and couldn't take part, I was getting married, and we had to wear surgical masks, and the others that were at my wedding had to aswell because it was near a POW camp that smelled like s***) (My superiors originally wanted me to leave the army because of my poor eyesight and blindness, not like when my vision went dark, my vision was so badly blurred that I couldn't recognise faces) (I had an actual fear of blood, this is why Huizong warns me if an execution is coming up, and according to some US soldiers, I looked more like an amiable nerd than a platoon leader, and since I was legally blind without glasses, which were specially made for me) (My father blamed my mother for my poor sight, when I did a genetic test, I found out on my mother's side, every boy born ended up being severely blind, before I got a special pair of glasses, I had to bite and feel objects to feel my surroundings) (My glasses were confiscated and I kept pleading for them to return my glasses, I was sobbing excessively and I kept banging into walls and tried to bite US soldiers going into my cell) (That documentary that NHK aired, thank honest to f***, after all these years) In the TT10 simulator He is the main protagonist's teacher and superior, he is impossible to kill due to being a ghost, and he will react in fear if you kill another soldier in his classroom. He then may suspend you. Quotes from TT10 simulator (Make it on time, please take your seat) ~ Hiro if the player is late and gets 4 rank points (If you're late for class, I must mark you as absent, this will affect your ranks and grades) ~ Hiro if the player is late and gets 3 rank points (You obviously don't care about this military) ~ Hiro if the player is late and gets 2 rank points (Why did you even get enlisted in this team?) ~ Hiro if the player is later and gets 1 rank point (Just what do you think you're doing?) ~ Hiro if the player is trying to attack him (I saw that! You disgusting pervert! That is totally unacceptable!) ~ Hiro if he catches the player taking pantyshots (What's wrong? Are you okay? Behave properly!) ~ Hiro if he catches the player with low sanity (Wait, what did you just do? Is that blood!) ~ Hiro if he catches you covered in blood from dead soldiers (Killed? Lead me to them!) ~ Hiro is informed of a murder by one of his soldiers (Oh no...There has been a murder at the TT10 base!) ~ Hiro calling the police (So, it was YOU!) ~ Hiro catching you at a murder scene with a knife and covered in blood Trivia *He dislikes bread and lemons and prefers pao or nikuman (pork buns), He also likes raw fish *His last words were "I wish I haven't eaten too fast, my stomach hurts!" before screaming in agony due to refeeding syndrome after being starved for so long. *He is hemophobic, as he would faint, cry or vomit at the sight of blood in a POW camp *He has a dislike and fear of going to Shanghai, likely due to the brutal conditions of the camp he was held in there. *He likes Hanafuda Cards *Even though his nickname is "Jīngtiān Léi" (Mandarin for Sky-shocking Thunder), ironically, he is not loud as thunder, and has a quiet, shy personality. *According to Ryou, if Hiro ever spoke English, he would have a New Yorker-like accent. *He is legally blind without his glasses, so he had a harder time looking at his captors *He is the only WWII ghost in the series with facial hair, that being his mustache. *It took 70 years after his death to diagnose his blindness since his condition was unknown back in Imperial Japan, the team found out his lenses failed to develop properly and was wired incorrectly, causing his severely blurred vision without his glasses. *Before he had glasses, he had to touch and feel his surroundings and had to bite things. Category:Ghosts Category:Japanese Ghosts Category:People born in 1923 Category:People with Eyeglasses Category:Males Category:Males from Japan Category:People who died before the events of Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole Category:People died in 1945 Category:Adults Category:Young Adults Category:22-Year-Olds Category:Death by Refeeding Syndrome due to Starvation Category:Death by Starvation Category:Blind Children Category:Brothers in Law Category:Blind People Category:Brothers Category:Sons Category:Kidnapped Victims Category:Prisoners of War